New Beginnings
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Harry and Amalie from Taylor's birth, to their wedding, to their engagement, to... Well you'll just have to read and see! Written for Flying on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) fourm.
1. April 14, 2022

**New Beginnings**

 **i. Birth**

* * *

 _April 14, 2021_

"Oh god!" Amalie cried clutching her bulged stomach. She had been in labor for hours and the contractions weren't getting any closer together but when she did have them, they were brutal.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Harry cooed rubbing her back. "Maybe we should go to St. Mungo's."

"My water hasn't even broke yet," Amalie protested. "What if it's just false labor pains?"

"Then they will send us home," Harry said calmly. "We have nothing to lose, it's better than waiting too long and the baby ending up being born here."

Amalie rolled her eyes. "She isn't going to be born here, Harry."

"Amalie," Harry started, "You've been in labor for the past 15 hours."

She sighed. "Some people be in labour a lot longer then that!"

Harry shook his head. "Just give in."

"Okay fine," she finally agreed, "but what about the kids?"

Harry laughed. "You act like they're five years old, they're teenagers, they can take care of themselves for a few hours."

Amalie nodded and held onto her husband while he apparated them both to the hospital. Once there nurses crowded around her to get her checked out.

"You're fully dilated," the nurse said with a grin. "It's time to start pushing."

A few hours later the baby's cries filled the hospital room making Amalie let out a sigh of relief. ' _She's here,'_ she thought to herself as the mediwitch laid the baby on her chest. She snuggled her close and looked over at her husband, who had tears coming from his eyes. "You're such a cliché," Amalie said laughing. "Why does every man only cry when his children are born?"

"She's perfect," Harry said kissing Amalie's head, ignoring her question.

Amalie smiled. "Yes, she is."

"Do you love me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I love you!" Amalie said with a chuckle, "but not enough to name her."

Harry laughed as well. "I was going to suggest Taylor, after your mother."

Amalie thought about that for a minute. "And what about her middle name?"

"Well I figured you'd come up with that since I apparently 'can't pick out names'," Harry teased.

"You can't!" Amalie protested. "If I left you alone, you would probably call her Minerva!"

Harry laughed. "And what's wrong with naming my kids after my favorite teachers?"

"Nothing," Amalie said, "if you want them to be teased for life!"

"So what name will it be then?"

Amalie thought for a moment. "Taylor Audrey."

Harry nodded. "I like it."

"I like you," Amalie said with a grin.

"Who's being cliché now?"

"Oh shut up," Amalie said passing Harry the little baby. Harry kissed Taylor's brown hair covered head (no, she didn't have a lot of hair, but it was still there) and the baby cooed. Harry and Amalie watched the little girl move around and smile in their arms and they were both content. This is going to be a good beginning, Amalie thought to herself giving them both a kiss. It wasn't long until the exhausted mother soon fell asleep with the newborn baby safely in her fathers arms,


	2. December 12, 2021

**New Beginnings**

 _ii. Rude Interruptions_

* * *

 _December 12, 2020_

From the time he was fifteen years old, Harry Potter knew that one day he would marry his true love. At the time, he was thinking about a certain Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy; however his and Draco's short but important relationship ended for one reason and one reason only **-** the two teenagers were at war on opposite sides.

After the war, Harry had to admit that he was thinking of finding Draco; but instead did what everyone was expecting him to do- get with Ginny. Harry knew that he liked girls and boys equally, but he couldn't help but feel like he was never satisfied with Ginny.

Nevertheless, they got married, had children, and eventually divorced. Harry was sure that he had lost a chance to live happily ever after. That was, until Percy's wife Audrey set him up on a blind date with her little sister.

Harry tucked his collar back and took a nervous breath. This would be the second time on the alter for him and he was even more nervous this time. He looked at himself in the Muggle suit and smiled at how ridiculous he looked. Of course, if Amalie wanted to invite her Muggle relatives and old friends they would have to have a Muggle style wedding, but it didn't stop him from preferring Wizard robes.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see his best man looking nervous, which showed through his yellow hair.

"Why are _you_ nervous?" Harry asked with a grin. "I thought I was the one getting married!"

"Very funny, Dad," Teddy said with a scowl. "I still remember when you married Ginny, I was four and I viewed her as my mum... And she never did the same."

Harry frowned and gave his son a hug. "It's her loss."

"Ouch! Why do we have to wear these things?" Albus complained on the other side of the room as Scorpius tightened his tie. Harry looked over at them and smiled.

"Because every Muggle wears them?" Scorpius answered.

"But we're not Muggles!" Albus said with a frown. "I love Amalie, and I think it's cool that she's a Muggle, but her parents already know about magic, why does the wedding have to be a Muggle one?"

Harry laughed. "Her friends don't know about magic Al, besides, you look good when you're all dressed up."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever Dad."

"Are you getting excited, Dad?" James asked.

Harry smiled. "Very. Are they ready for us yet?"

"Yeah," Teddy said with a grin, his hair changing back to his normal blue. "You ready?"

"Yes," Harry said with a nervous smile. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Amalie, you look beautiful," Audrey Weasley said with a teary smile, giving her sister a hug. "Doesn't she, girls?"

Lily, Ember, and Naomi both nodded with smiles of their own. Amalie and Harry decided to have a small wedding party consisting of just Harry's kids, Naomi, Scorpius, Audrey and Ember. The girls were all in matching dresses that were orange in color, while the boys had matching orange ties.

Amalie's dress was magnificent; it was a strapless v-neck ball gown that went tight until her waist then frilled out with sparkles and sequence all throughout the dress.

"She looks amazing," Lily said with a smile, "but remind us why we're in Australia in the middle of their _scorching hot_ summer?"

"I wanted to have a summer wedding," Amalie said with a laugh, "before the baby came."

Lily sighed. "Fine, but I don't like it."

"The heat or the wedding?"

"The heat of course," Lily said rolling her eyes, "I want you to marry dad, Amie."

Amalie nodded her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you nervous?" Naomi asked with a curious expression.

Amalie smiled. "A little bit," she admitted with a nod.

"Everything will be perfect!" Audrey exclaimed with a grin. "Don't you worry about a thing!"

* * *

The church was on a beautiful hillside and everyone was gathered around the small building waiting for the bride to be. Harry stood at the front of the Church, patiently waiting for the ceremony to start. Teddy was standing next to him, happily waiting as well, while James, Scorpius, and Albus were at the side. When the music started, all five men watched the women walk up the isle and stand on the opposite side of them, except for Amalie, who stood right next to Harry.

"Welcome to the wedding ceremony of Harry James Potter and Amalie Sarah Griffin." The Priest said as she started the ceremony.

"If anyone here objects to the marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I object!"

Everyone turned to look at a drunken Ginny Weasley, standing at the back of the church with a devilish grin on her face. "The baby she's carrying isn't even his!"

"Ginny, what are you even talking about?" Amalie asked with a furrowed brow. "She is one hundred percent Harry's."

"Then why is she going to have Weasley red hair?" Ginny asked with a smirk causing everyone in the church to go silent, some in shock, but most in confusion. How could she know what color the baby's hair was four months before she was even born? Charlie got out of his seat and escorted his sister out of the church, with Harry following close behind.

"What do you think you're doing, Gin?" Charlie asked with a shake of his head.

"He stole everything from me, Char!" Ginny cried. "You're my family!"

Charlie shook his head. "That's Percy's sister in law up there Gin, my daughter is standing up, and face it, Mum and Dad have viewed Harry as a son since he was twelve years old."

"It isn't fair!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. "James is the only one who regularly comes to see me, I haven't seen Lily or Albus since April!"

"And that has nothing to do with how you treat their best friends?" Harry asked with a raised brow. "Face it Ginny, if you're not careful, your prejudices are going to cost you your children."

"You still believe in me. Don't you?"

"I don't know, Ginny," Harry said. "You're just hurting yourself and your kids."

"You know what I hate the most?" Ginny spat. "That I can't hate you at all, because I know you're right."

"Scorpius or Naomi aren't bad kids," Harry said, "they've had a lot of bad things happen to them, but they are not bad, and Albus and Lily love them."

"I know they do," Ginny said as she burst into tears. Harry believed he should've felt bad for his ex-wife, but as he walked back into the church he felt nothing but betrayal and hatred while she felt nothing but envy and disappointment.

"FINALLY! A BREEZE! A SUPERCILIOUS BREEZE!" Lily shouted when the ceremony had ended and everyone made their way out of the church, Her family laughed at her and Harry and Amalie stayed a bit behind their kids, so they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What did she say?" Amalie asked.

"That she hates me for being right," Harry replied.

Amalie sighed. "You shouldn't have went after her, you know."

"I know," Harry said, "I guess I'm just so used to trying to talk her down."

"It isn't your job anymore though," Amalie said. "It's your job to take care of your kids, and me."

Harry nodded. "Shall we get to the reception?"

* * *

The reception was a hit, everyone got up and danced and mingled happily.

"Nao, do you think this makes me look fat?" Lily asked looking in the mirror in the girls bathroom.

Naomi laughed. "Yes, totally. You and all of your 90 pounds look like a hippo."

Lily glared at her best friend. "I'm being serious!"

"Lily," Naomi said, "We are four years apart; you have at least six inches on me and we weigh the same. You. Are. Not. Fat."

"Fine," Lily said with a grin, "Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"More food!" Lily said with a smile and both girls ran towards the candy table.

By the end of the night everyone was exhausted. Harry and Amalie were staying in a hotel for the night since it was their wedding night, and all of Harry's kids had gone home.

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry asked as the two of them got in bed.

"No," Amalie replied, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Amalie smiled and as she drifted to sleep, she heard Harry whisper: "The nights were made for saying things you can't say through the day."

* * *

Flying Lessons: You still believe in me, don't you?

July Event: A summer wedding

Drabble Club: Tie

Quidditch Pitch: "You know what I hate the most? That I can't hate you at all."

Hopscotch: envy (word), supercilious (word), "Do I look fat?" (dialogue), humor (genre), "More food." (dialogue)


	3. August 21, 2022

_August 21, 2021_

It was a beautiful, sunny summer day. Harry had just got home from work to find his wife lying on a strange contraption with their four month old daughter propped up on her knees.

"Honey, what is that?" Harry asked, walking over to his wife and daughter, examining the object carefully.

"What? The hammock?" Amalie asked. "You've never seen a hammock before?"

"No," Harry replied truthfully, "my aunt and uncle didn't have one."

"That's weird," Amalie commented, "they're pretty popular."

Harry sat next to his wife and looked around the garden in suspicion. "Why is the garden decorated like we're going to have a party?"

"Lily's baby shower is today," Amalie answered, "remember?"

"Right," Harry said with a sigh. He paused for a minute, checking the time; it was one o'clock, people would be there any minute. Right on time, people started to appear in the garden, and as he looked around, he caught Teddy, his son's eye.

Thinking about the past few months filled him with joy, yet pained him to no end. Amalie had given birth to his fourth biological child, Taylor, and a few days later Teddy and his wife Victoire had given him his first grandchild. Their baby had been stillborn, however, and they only had time to name the child Destiny before she was buried beneath the ground. His pain was nothing compared to theirs, and despite the bright colours of the decorations floating around his vision, all he could see was the despair on his son's face.

"Do you think we were right to do this?" Harry asked Amalie, still looking over at his son.

"What do you mean?" Amalie stopped what she was doing and turned to face Harry, gently tugging his hand from his lap into hers.

"It just seems so fast," Harry admitted. "Destiny died four months ago... Do you really think they're ready for another baby?"

"We don't have a choice now," Amalie said, "she's so far along."

"I know." Harry sighed.

"I know it seems fast," Amalie said, "but I think Teddy and Victoire are ready."

"And what if they're not?"

"Then we raise him," Amalie said with a firm nod. "Unless you want a repeat of what happened to Lyra and Charlie?"

"No," Harry said quickly. He could remember only too well how hard his brother in law Charlie and his wife Lyra took meeting the daughter they gave up for adoption after eleven years. "Okay, let's do this."

"Where's Lily?" Victoire asked, coming over to the couple with a bright expression.

"Good question," Harry said looking around the party.

"Maybe she's still getting ready," Amalie suggested, "I'll go get her."

Victoire nodded. "Here, I'll take Taylor for you."

Amalie thanked Victorie and she went into the house followed closely by Harry. The couple found Lily in her room, still dressed in her pajamas. As soon as she saw her parents come into the room she clutched her stomach lightly and groaned - an odd white powder fell from her face, revealing the red flush under her false pallor. "Amie... I think... I think I might be in labor."

Harry almost laughed; Lily would do anything and everything to get out of having the baby shower today. Including, apparently, wiping baby powder on her face and pretending she was going into labor. It was obvious by the look on her face that she wasn't in any pain at all - although she was ghostly pale due to the baby powder.

"Lily you're not due for another month," Amalie said with a grin. "And if you were in labor, you wouldn't be so calm."

"Do you remember when Amalie was in labor?" Harry asked.

"How could I forget?" Lily snapped. "I thought she was just trying to scare me shitless. As payback or something."

"Lily," Harry warned, but Lily just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do we have to have a baby shower?" Lily was adamant that she wouldn't go, folding her arms defensively in front of her.

"Yes, Lily," Harry said shaking his head. "What else is he going to wear?"

"Can't he wear Taylor's clothes?"

"Taylor is a girl, Lily." Who says this? Harry or Amalie? I'm guessing Harry.

Lily sighed. "So? It's not like I'm even keeping him!"

"But your brother is adopting him," Harry said, "so we are pitching in to help, and having a shower."

"Why can't Victorie have the shower?" Lily's strong defiance had evolved into whining now; she knew she wasn't going to win this one.

"Lilian Luna Potter," Amalie said sternly, "Victorie wasn't the one who went and got herself pregnant at thirteen, now was she?"

"No," Lily said quietly.

"Exactly, now go and get your dress, wipe your face, and get ready."

"But-"

"Lily, give me one good reason you shouldn't have a baby shower?" Harry asked, "Do you have any serious reasons?"

"I don't have any," Lily said even more quietly, defeat plain to see on her face. "Fine, I'll get ready."

* * *

Once Lily got down to the party she was nothing but moody and mean to everyone around her. Amalie had apologized to all of the guests, blaming it on the hormones of being eight months pregnant. However Amalie knew that Lily wasn't hormonal, she was just being difficult. Although the question on her mind was why. Why was her step daughter being so cruel?

Once all the gifts were opened people were starting to leave and amalie was thankful that the party was almost over. However, Lily couldn't help herself but to get into another one of her cousins.

"Am I fat?" Dominique asked with a frown. One of the presents given to the baby was a mirror, and Dominique was looking in it, obsessing over the dress she was wearing.

Lily glared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," Dominique said, "you're supposed to be fat, you're pregnant!"

"Was that a snide comment?"

"Of course not." Dominique said shyly.

"You're like a little wildebeest," Lily said back. "Oh wait, not little... far from little - you're a big, fat wildebeest!"

"Lily!" Amalie scolded as Dominique looked at herself once again in the mirror with an annoyed expression. She started poking at her stomach causing Lily to puff.

"What?"

"Both of you, knock it off," Harry said. "Domi, you do not look fat at all. Lily, stop being mean to your cousin."

Lily sighed, but didn't say anything.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, but Harry and Amalie only now crept into bed. Amalie slid between the sheets with a rustle, shifting closer to Harry and rubbing the last of her cream into her forehead. Harry set his wand on the bedside table and turned off his lamp, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"How did the meeting go?" Amalie asked.

"Fine." Harry answered, "Nothing new, got a hit on Astoria... Turns out it wasn't her."

Amalie nodded. "Taylor is eating her solid food a lot better now."

"That's good," Harry smiled. ""I feel like I'm not around enough…You're the one that spends the most time with them."

"Don't be so humble," Amalie laughed. "You're around as much as you can be, the kids understand that you need to work."

"The older ones do," Harry said. "But what about Naomi and Taylor?"

"Taylor is just a baby, Harry." Amalie said, "And Naomi is in Hogwarts now."

Harry nodded half-heartedly. "I suppose."

"Harry... What are we going to do about Lily?"

"I don't know," Harry said with a sigh. teenagers don't come with manuals."

"If Lily just did as she was told... Is that really so hard?" Amalie wondered aloud, staring at the ceiling. "What is she so afraid of?"

"I was wondering that myself," Harry admitted. "She's been so good with her eating disorder and she doesn't seem to be bothered by her food as much… now it just seems to be the baby."

"Maybe it's hard for her?" Amalie suggested. "She's carrying him to full term then giving him to her brother; obviously she's going to see him all the time…"

"But she was the one who suggested it," Harry said with a frown.

"I know," Amalie said. "But that was when she was thinking about abortion, she was only five weeks in. A lot changes in seven months."

Harry nodded. "We'll talk to her in the morning."

"Yeah," Amalie agreed. "The kids have therapy at nine, so I'll take them to therapy and you can talk to Lily."

"There's always something, isn't there?" Harry said with a smile. "Kids have therapy, Taylor needs a bottle, Lily has a drama fit…"

Amalie laughed. "That's what you get for having seven children."

Harry kissed her softly. "Are you regretting marrying me? Becoming part of this family?"

"Never," Amalie said with a smile. "I love you and our kids very much. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Good," Harry said, comforted more by her love than she would ever know. Thoughts of Lily faded, and they both drifted into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Speed Drabble: "You're like a little wildebeest." "I don't have any." "Was that a snide comment?"

Hopscotch:dress (word), "Am I fat?" (dialogue), Dominique Weasley (character)

Flying: Moving too fast after a death.

Drabble Club: Shower

Quidditch Pitch: "Just do as you're told! Is that so hard?"

School of Prompts: ghostly. pitch. humble


	4. May 15, 2021

_"When you're sure you've had enough, of this life… Well hold on" - Everybody Hurts, R.E.M_

* * *

 _May 15, 2020_

A terrified scream broke the silence of the night; Amalie woke with a start looking at her boyfriend with a startled expression. Harry sat up next to her, his wand in his hand while both of them realized Naomi - their 10-year-old foster daughter - was probably just having another nightmare. Amalie found herself glad that it was only Naomi, she didn't want to think about what else the scream could have been - or the fact that she would be useless against a witch or wizard.

"That's the third one this week," Harry said with a sigh, putting his wand back down on the night table beside the bed. Naomi Malfoy had come into their home with her older brother Scorpius because their mother was sexually abusing Naomi; and physically abusing Scorpius.

"I know," Amalie sighed. She got out of bed and took out a yellow potion from her nightstand earning a glare from Harry. "Don't look at me like that! What are we supposed to do, Harry? She's ten years old! She needs her sleep… and frankly so do we!"

"Drugging her isn't the answer, Amalie," Harry retorted, "Remember what Roxy said? Only give her dreamless sleep when necessary."

"I think it's necessary," Amalie said, "she barely slept at all this week and it's affecting her during the day.

Harry thought for a minute before nodding. "You're right."

"I always am," Amalie smirked. "You may be ten years older than me, but the woman always wins."

Harry laughed and Amalie took that as a sign to leave the room, potion in hand. Once she got into Naomi's room, her heart skipped a beat when she realized that Naomi wasn't in her bed. Panic filled Amalie as her eyes gased over at her cold black stuffed cat was still on bed. _She never goes anywhere without that cat_ Amalie thought, _where is she?_ Amalie began searching Naomi's room frantically, she was about to call Harry in when she heard muffled sobs coming from the closet. Inside the closet, Naomi was wrapped up in a ball in the corner with her head in her knees quietly sobbing. Amalie's heart broke at the sight of the young girl – she had only been with Amalie and Harry for two weeks, and not once did Amalie ever see her in her closet like this.

"Naomi?" Amalie whispered, knowing if she ran into the closet and embraced her like she wanted too she would only hurt the young girl more. "Naomi, honey, it's okay."

Naomi's head popped up and she looked at Amalie with tear filled eyes. "I want my brother."

"Scorpius is in school," Amalie answered, sitting down in the doorway of the closet and stretching her hand out towards the frightened child. "But I won't hurt you."

"Promise me you won't do the things that she's done," Naomi said quietly, looking at her foster mother with broken baby blue eyes.

Amalie's heart broke even more at the sight of the young girl begging her not to hurt her. "I'll never hurt you, honey, I promise."

Naomi took Amalie's hand and allowed herself to be wrapped in her arms. She clung to her as if her life depended on it as she cried into her chest. Amalie rubbed soothing circles into Naomi's back, she wasn't sure why she was in the closet but she was sure it had to do with her mother. Amalie swore in her head, (not for the first time that week) Astoria Malfoy was going to pay for what she had done to this little girl; if it was the last thing Amalie did.

The next morning Harry and Amalie spent the whole morning trying to get Naomi to come out of her room. The young girl refused to leave her room because she was convinced that her mother was in the house somewhere and the only safe place in the house was none other than her closet.

"We've got all day and night," Harry said on the outside of the closet door. "Naomi, your mother isn't going to hurt you anymore."

"Yes she will," Naomi sobbed from the other side of the door. "She's going to come for me… I'm not safe."

"Honey," Amalie started, "no one is going to hurt you ever again… I won't let them."

"Please, just go away, I'm safe here in the darkness," Naomi said, and Harry and Amalie looked at each other with equally pained expressions.

"We can't gang up on her," Amalie whispered, hoping that Naomi couldn't hear her. "That isn't going to help her any."

Harry nodded. Neither of them really knew what to do with the young girl so they decided to give her some time and to call her mind healer - who just happened to be Roxanne Wesley - their niece. Once Roxanne got to the house an hour later she went up to Naomi's room to talk to her, leaving the couple alone with their thoughts.

"What's next?" Harry asked sadly looking at his girlfriend with a heavy heart.

"I don't know," Amalie answered truthfully. Both of them knew they were in way over their heads – that Naomi was damaged and that getting her back on a healthy road was going to be difficult. However until that moment, they didn't realize how difficult it was going to be. Both of them loved the young girl just as much as their own child – she had been best friends with Lily for years – and truthfully, both of them blamed themselves for not seeing the signs sooner.

"I feel like we've failed her," Harry said quietly, his eyes filling with tears. "I don't know how to fix this."

"You can't fix it," Amalie said with a sigh. "I wish you could just use one of your magic spells to whip it all away but it doesn't work like that… It takes work."

"I know."

"She's sleeping in her bed now," Roxanne said, coming down over the stairs and looking at her aunt and uncle with a smile. "She's going to be fine, she just had a really bad dream… I gave her a dreamless sleep potion, and a sleep potion so she should be out for the rest of the day."

"Are we doing okay?" Amalie asked and Roxanne laughed.

"You are doing the best two people can do," she answered. "Naomi trusts you, in time you will help her get completely better, she just has a long fight ahead."

"Sometimes you have to fight," Harry said all too knowingly, he was relieved at the good news for once. They both saw Roxanne out and then went to bed for a well needed nap; worries of Naomi slipping away with their consciousness.

* * *

QLFC: A big age difference relationship; Amalie/Harry - 10 years.

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge: (Gold) Carlotta Pinkstone: Challenge: Incorporate a Muggle knowing about wizards/witches and magic in your story.

Flying Class: (plot) A major argument / "When you're sure you've had enough, of this life… Well hold on" - Everybody Hurts, R.E.M

Speed Drabble: "We've got all night" ; "What's next?" ; "Don't look at me like that."

Music Club: Coward of the County - Kenny Rogers - (word) Yellow, (dialogue) "Promise me you won't do the things I've done.", (plot point) abuse, (word) gang, (dialogue) "Sometimes, you have to fight."

August Event: St Andrew in prison

Drabble Club: wand

Quidditch Pitch: A terrified scream broke the silence.

School of Prompts: Black


	5. September 11, 2021

_September 11, 2020_

Amalie was stunned. She looked at the little pink plus sign on the pregnancy test with a frown. How could she have let this happen? She put the test in the garbage, covering it with toilet paper; symbolizing her freedom going into the trash bin. She was having a baby. There was no turning back. She went out to Harry with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not expecting what was going to come out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant," she confessed.

Harry stared at her for a second in disbelief. "What? How can you be pregnant? You're on birth control."

Amalie bit her lip. "Well…"

"You…" Harry paused, "you didn't take it, did you?"

"It was one time," Amalie said looking down at her lap. "It was the night you chased after Ginny… I felt insecure about you and her, so I… didn't take it."

"So you decided to just manipulate me into having a baby?" Harry exploded with pure and utter rage in his voice. "I never thought you could be so cold-blooded!"

Amalie stayed quiet, she couldn't deny what Harry was saying because it was completely true. So she didn't say anything to avoid Harry getting even more upset.

"Amalie, look at me," Harry started, trying to stay calm. Amalie looked up at him flinching at the anger in his eyes. "We have five children, two of which your name is on the fostering paper for… What did you think I was just going to leave you and take them with me to what? Ginny?" Harry had a hard time keeping his anger in. "I can barely stand her, for Merlin's sake!"

Tears pooled in Amalie's eyes. "I know," she said quietly. "But it was your birthday and I was there and I got you roses… and you went to _her_ and… I'm sorry… don't be mad."

"Mad?" Harry asked. "I'm not mad, I'm furious… I went to her because we had to discuss what she got Lily for her birthday," Harry yelled. "It wasn't for anything else! She is the mother of three of my children, so if you want to have any kind of future with me you have to accept that I _have_ to talk to her! It's like what Rodney Dangerfield said, 'I haven't spoken to my wife in years. I didn't want to interrupt her.'"

"I _know_ that," Amalie said quietly, "and I'm sorry, but yelling, screaming, and attacking me isn't going to change anything. I'm pregnant, and there's nothing I can do about it… Do I regret it? Fuck yes. Am I sorry for that night? For letting my insecurities get to me? Yes. But what the fuck can I do about it now?"

"I don't know," Harry said, getting out of bed and heading towards the door. "We can't have a baby."

"Why not?" Amalie asked looking at him with tears flowing down her face, she got off the bed and followed him outside to the playground across the street. Harry always went there when he needed to calm down and think about things. Amalie sat on the swing next to him looking up at the sky, it was well past dark and you could see all of the stars and constellations perfectly. Amalie and Harry sat in silence looking up at the sky, letting them calm down before anyone said anything else.

"Maybe this is wishful thinking, but… would it be so bad to have a child with me?" Amalie whispered after plenty of time had passed.

"No, Am," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her. "But we have to look at our kids… Naomi and Scorpius have a long way to go to get better, and I'm not sure bringing a child into the mix is going to help."

"Scorpius and Albus are going to be seventeen in just two years, Harry," Amalie reasoned. "It'll just be Naomi and Lily then. Maybe a baby wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Harry sighed. "Maybe, but what if it just hurts them?"

"Every teenager wants their parents to leave them alone," Amalie grinned. "I think they'll be thrilled."

"What about Naomi?" Harry rebutted. "She's only eleven."

"I'll talk to her," Amalie said. "I think as long as she knows it doesn't mean we love her any less, she'll be fine."

Harry nodded. "So… We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby."

* * *

Music Club: Back To December; (dialogue) "I'm sorry for that night.";(item) roses; (word) freedom; (dialogue) "Maybe this is wishful thinking."; (emotion) regret

Prompt Bank: She (Amalie) was stunned. ;"I haven't spoken to my wife in years. I didn't want to interrupt her." _\- Rodney Dangerfield_ ; Furious, Explosion, Attack, Mad ; Constellation ; Playground

Flying Class: (Plot Point) Looking at the stars ;"I never thought you could be so cold-blooded!"

Chocolate Frog Card Club: _Miranda Goshawk:_ Write about the youngest sibling in a family – Amalie is the youngest.

School of Prompts: (Genre) Family


	6. December 13, 2021

_December 13, 2020_

"Don't forget were hosting game night this week," Amalie reminded Harry. "Everyone should be here around eight."

When Amalie was a little girl her family would always have one night during the week where they would play board games together. So when Amalie moved in with Harry she brought the tradition to his family as well. Once the children left for Hogwarts the two adults always got together with a group of people each Sunday night. The group would vary in size and location every week as would the game that was played but Amalie and Harry always enjoyed it anyway.

"No problem," Harry replied. "I'm thinking we should play Taboo tonight, have a girls verses guys match."

Amalie nodded. She remembered when she first introduced her wizarding friends to all of her favorite muggle games. They would try to figure out how all of the games could possibly work without magic to anchor it altogether. Amalie loved the idea of magic, but when it came down to it she was a muggle and even though Harry had figured out how to make a television work in a house full of magic, sometimes she missed living in a non-magic home. Harry, who grew up in a non-magical home himself, understood how Amalie felt so they tried to do more muggle-type things. One thing Amalie would always be thankful for, however, was the fact that she could just get Harry to get the dishes to wash themselves, she never had to wash them by hand.

"I'll see you tonight then," Amalie said with a grin, kissing Harry softly goodbye.

* * *

"Audrey, why did you bring him here?" Amalie hissed, looking at her sister with venom in her eyes. "You _know_ that I slept with him... Are you trying to ruin my marriage?"

"No," Audrey said calmly, "I'm trying to help your marriage. You're to chicken to tell Harry, so I'll do it for you."

"Audrey," she complained. "He is never ever going to forgive me... Then we'll get into a huge custody fight over Taylor... And don't even start me on the other kids... Don't ruin our lives."

"Amalie, you need to tell him," she reasoned. "You can't start your marriage off with lies."

"It was so long ago though," Amalie said, "We were barely even together..."

Audrey gave her sister a look causing Amalie to sigh. "Okay fine, we were together... But it's not like we were engaged or anything... It isn't a big deal!"

"Well if it isn't a big deal then just tell him."

Amalie screamed. "You are damn well impossible!"

"No, Amie," Audrey commented. "You are."

* * *

"Who wants to play Never have I Ever?" Audrey asked the group causing her sister to roll her eyes.

"What are we, 12?" Amalie asked.

"You're as good as!" Ron piped up with a grin causing Amalie to roll her eyes.

"I'm ten years younger then you, Weasley." she countered. "Not thirty."

"Come on, Am," Harry said with a grin. "It'll be fun."

Amalie sighed. "Fine. I'll get the firewiskey."

Amalie left the room and came back with a bottle of firewhiskey that she placed on the table with a dozen or so shot glasses. "Who's first?"

"Me," Audrey grinned. "Never have I ever slept with Ron."

Everyone looked at Audrey with a weird look. Hermione, of course took a shot, but everyone gasped when Amalie took one as well. _Of course you couldn't pass that up, could you Audrey?_

* * *

"Harry... I'm so sorry..."

"You slept with my best friend," Harry seethed. "How am I ever going to get over that?"

"I don't know," Amalie said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Was Ginny right?" Harry asked, "On our wedding day... Is Ron really the father of Taylor?"

"No!" Amalie protested. "We slept together once! And it was long before I became pregnant!"

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I don't know!" Amalie screamed. "You just are!"

"I can't do this," Harry cried. "We're done. Over. I want a divorce."

Amalie woke up with a start, looking at a sleeping Harry next to her.

"Am?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Amalie whispered. "Just a bad dream."

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead. "It was only a dream."

* * *

Chocolate Frog Cards: **Rosier:** Need, Damn, Anchor, Pass

Flying Lessons: A bottle of firewhiskey


	7. August 1, 2019

_August 1st, 2019_

"Daddy, we need to go to Diagon Alley," Lily told her father proudly. "I need to get my wand now, remember?"

"Yes, Lily," Harry replied, smiling at Amalie. "I promised Lily that we could go the day after her birthday."

"It's fine," Amalie chuckled, She and Harry were supposed to be going out for a lunch date. "We can all go to Diagon Alley."

"You're coming too?" Lily interjected with a grin. "This will be the best day ever!"

Harry and Amalie laughed, and they set out for Diagon alley.

* * *

"Dad?" Lily asked, sprinting over to her father. "Where's the wand shop? I can't find it!"

"It's right over here, Lily." Harry grinned; he knew his daughter couldn't wait to get her very own wand. He pointed towards the wand shop, and laughed as Lily immediately charged in that direction.

It was suppertime by the time they got home, so Amalie decided to whip something up quick for the family. Harry and Amalie had been dating for a while,, and she was quickly learning that when the kids were home, it was almost impossible to get any alone time with Harry—not that she really minded; Amalie loved Harry's kids. Also,they could get plenty of alone time once they were in school. By the time they were in bed and Amalie and Harry found time to sit down by themselves, it was past midnight.

"So much for date night, eh?" Harry muttered sheepishly, giving his girlfriend an apologetic look.

Amalie smiled. "I love how everything is always so unpredictable with you."

Harry laughed. "Unpredictable is certainly a way to put it. When you have three kids, you never know where life is going to take you."

"And Scorpius and Naomi," Amalie added. "Why are they staying with you, anyway?"

"Astoria has gone to Paris with her sister," Harry responded, rolling his eyes. "She left the kids with Narcissa, but when Lily and Albus got wind of that they wouldn't stop pestering me until I agreed to let them stay."

"Don't they have another sibling as well? A sister?"

"Bella," Harry filled in. "She's James's girlfriend...He wanted her to stay here too—but it was a definite no to that one."

"Weren't you and the Malfoy's on different sides of the war?"

"Yes," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean anything to me. I'm not going to forbid our kids to be friends because of something that happened over twenty years ago—despite what the Prophet thinks."

Amalie chuckled, suddenly remembering the article the Prophet wrote about Lily being placed into Slytherin back in September. They had blamed the Potters' close relationship with the Malfoy's as the reason. For as long as Amalie knew Lily, she always wanted to be in Slytherin.

"Enough talk about the kids though," Harry said. "They're perfectly fine upstairs in their bedrooms."

"It's getting late," Amalie nodded. "I should really be getting home."

"You could stay the night," Harry suggested, and Amalie smirked. .

"Okay."

* * *

"DAD!"

Harry and Amalie jolted upright at the sound of Albus screaming. Harry immediately grabbed his wand and started to make his way to the bathroom, in the direction of the noise.

"Stay here," Harry explained. "It's too dangerous for you to follow me."

"Like hell it is," Amalie rolled her eyes. "I'm coming whether you like it or not, so you better just get your butt down there."

Harry sighed. "Stay close to me."

They hurried to the bathroom, imagining the worse, but the scene they came face to face with was like nothing they could ever dream of. An intruder holding their wand to Albus' throat would have been easier to deal with than the scene before them.

"Oh my god," Amalie gasped.

"Fuck," Harry swore, rushing over to his son. Lying on the cerulean tiled floor in a small pool of blood, was the motionless body of Scorpius Malfoy. The blonde teenager had a long, gory slit in his arm from the wrist to the elbow. Albus was clutching his best friend tightly in his arms, staring up at his father and Amalie with tears threatening to fall from of his eyes. Harry pressed his wand to Scorpius' arm only to be shoved out of the way by Albus. "No! Magic won't help him."

"Albus…" Harry paused. "What do you mean?"

"There's a dark spell on him," Albus sniffed. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom counter and wrapped it around Scorpius' wrist. "If you use magic to try and close the wound it'll only make it worse. We have to get him to a Muggle hospital."

"Shall I call the emergency services?" Amalie asked, and Harry shook his head.

"They won't be able to find the house. They'll just think it's a prank call." Harry racked his brains, thinking hard. "I'll apparate him to the hospital…Will you stay with the kids?"

"Of course."

"No way!" Albus screamed. "I'm coming too!"

"Albus, I can't apparate both of you at the same time," Harry told his son. "You will just have to wait."

"But dad—"

"No buts," Harry interrupted as he stood up, Scorpius in his arms. By the time he was standing up straight, he had vanished.

Albus fell to the ground, finally allowing the tears to fall. Amalie wrapped her arms around Albus in a comforting hug.

"He's going to be fine, Albus," she promised.

"And then he's going to kill me," Albus muttered under his breath, hoping Amalie wouldn't hear.

Amalie paused. "Why will he kill you?"

"Because I got you and Dad," Albus said. "I promised him that I wouldn't."

"Albus…" Amalie looked at the teenager, pure shock registering on her face. "Has Scorpius done this before?"

"Yeah," Albus whispered, and his body started to rock with uncontrollable sobs. Amalie held him as tight as she could, hoping to God that Scorpius was going to be alright.

They remained like this until Naomi and Lily found them; minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked, "Where's Scorpius?"

"Naomi…" Amalie paused. "Your brother…"

"He had an accident," Albus filled in. "He's gone to the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Lily asked.

"Were not sure yet, Sweetie," Amalie sighed. "Your father is with him."

"Can we go too?" Naomi asked. "I want to see him."

"Not yet, Honey," Amalie said. "We have to wait until Harry contacts us."

As if on cue, a silvery stag pranced into the room. _Scorpius is fine, we'll be home soon._

* * *

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry stood up as the doctor approached him with a saddened look. "My name is Doctor Henry Little."

"Is Scorpius okay?" Harry asked desperately, fearing the worse.

"Physically, the boy is fine," Dr. Little started. "But he has many scars all over his body. I have reason to believe they're self-inflicted."

"You think he has been cutting himself?" Harry assumed, and the doctor nodded. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Little nodded again. "We've sedated him, so he won't wake up for a while."

Harry sat beside Scorpius' bed in silence. Why would Scorpius be cutting himself? He thought. It didn't make any sense. He always seemed like a happy child, especially when he was visiting. So what pushed him over the edge this time? What started to push him at all?

Time went by as slow as a snail, and eventually Scorpius began to stir. When he opened his eyes, Harry could see the regret and hurt in them.

"Mr. Potter—"

"Shush," Harry silenced. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered.

Harry nodded. "Let's go home."

* * *

As soon as Scorpius got home, he was greeted with hugs and love. Naomi clung to him until he finally managed to get her to go back to bed. Lily however. wasn't so easily swayed. The eleven year old noticed the bandage on Scorpius' wrist, which caused her blood to boil.

"Scorpius! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" she hissed, glaring at the boy.

"I—"

"I'll tell you what you were thinking—you weren't!" She paused. "I have a good mind to hex you into next week!"

Albus glared at his sister. "Lily, leave Scor alone."

"Listen to your brother, Lily," Amalie scolded. "Yelling at Scorpius isn't going to help, it'll just hurt him."

"You're right," Lily paused, and turned back to Scorpius. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to bash your brains in for being so stupid!"

"Lily!" Harry shouted. "Go to your room, now!"

"It's fine, Mr. Potter," Scorpius wrapped his arms around the younger girl, whom he viewed as a sister. "I love you," he told her and placed a kiss on top of her head. "And I'm sorry, okay?"

Lily nodded. "You scared me."

"I know," Scorpius admitted. "I know."

Amalie and Harry looked at the scene in front of them, and they couldn't help but smile. Lily could get out of hand sometimes, especially when she was scared, but all in all she was a good kid.

The next day, Albus and Scorpius were both called to Harry's study to talk about the night before.

"Are you going to tell my mother?" Scorpius asked, biting his lip.

"Scorpius, we have to tell your mother," Amalie sighed. "She has to know."

"You don't understand," Scorpius said solemnly. "There's so much I wish I could tell you, but I can't. This is the only way."

"What are you talking about, Scorpius?" Harry asked with a bewildered expression. Scorpius didn't say anything, he just raised his wand slightly and whispered:

 _"Obliviate."_

* * *

Flying Class: Obstacle of not being able to have much alone time, and of someone they love hurting themselves. (Color) Cerulean

Chocolate Frog Cards: Albus Severus Potter. Write about Albus.

Bingo: "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to bash your brains in!"

Hopscotch: (Dialogue) I can't find it! (Location) Bathroom

Gringotts Prompt Bank: [Words instead of said] Shouted, asked, whispered. [Words instead of Run] Hurried, sprinted [Family vocab] Love, Sister, brother, father, dad. [Friend vocab] Best Friend, girlfriend. [Colors] Cerulean. [OC Male Names] Henry Little. [Nautical Words] Emergency


	8. April 10, 2021

_April 10, 2020_

 _The group of five aurors were enjoying their lunch together at Diagon Alley, chatting happily at each other, until their boss showed up with yet another assignment._

 _"There has been a mass murder of Muggles," Harry told his team of Aurors. "A portkey has been set up to take us to the location immediately."_

It was just supposed to be another job. We were supposed to take the portkey to the Muggle café that was called the Late Latte Diner. We were supposed to find the killer, then arrest them. The killer wasn't supposed to be someone I knew. They weren't supposed to be someone that was actually close to my family.

When I set foot into the Late Latte Diner and saw the familiar curly, jet black hair, I froze. What could possibly have happened to a sixteen year old that would make her go on a killing rampage? Sure, Bella wasn't exactly the most affectionate teenager, but I would never in a million years think that she would hurt anyone.

Not seriously, anyway.

"Bella," I whispered. "What's happened?" Was I prepared for what she was going to say? No. And I didn't think I ever would be.

"There's a lot you don't know about my family, Mr. Potter," she grimaced, but as her eyes connected with mine I felt the all too familiar connection of Occulmemcy. Bellatrix pulled me into the very depths of her mind where I was assaulted by visions of unspeakable things...

 _"Bellatrix?"_

 _"Yes, Mother?"_

 _"I'm bored. I need kittens to torture or something."_

 _Bellatrix forced a laugh. "So, am I supposed to be your kitten?"_

 _Astoria looked at her daughter with a vile grin. "Crucio," she cursed, enjoying every scream that came out of her daughter's mouth._

* * *

 _"I broke a lot of toys when I was a child, you know. Let's hope I learned how to play gently, for your sake." Astoria cackled as she started to beat Scorpius. Bellatrix was hiding in the shadows, ready to take care of her brother once her mother had left. Mother didn't take mercy on any of her victims, even if they were her own children. She only stopped beating Scorpius when he could no longer beg, due to him coughing up blood._

 _"Here," Bellatrix murmured with a grim expression, casting a cooling charm over her brother. "Do you think anything's broken?"_

 _"I don't know, probably," Scorpius answered, looking up at his big sister, who was sitting crossed legged on the ground beside him. "Everything hurts, Bella."_

 _"I know," she said quietly. "Mother is ruthless when it comes to beatings...do blood replenishing potions work on you?"_

 _"Yeah," Scorpius replied with a groan, rolling over on his back,his eyes barely open._

 _"Good, you have to stay awake for a little longer," she told him, putting the potion to his lips and her hands on his stomach, repairing any of his broken bones. Scorpius fell asleep after that, and Bellatrix snuck out of the cellar._

 _"Scorpius," Bella whispered hours later, shaking her younger brother. Scorpius groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his older sister. "Dad's home." Scorpius let out a sigh of relief and sat up, trying not to wince at the pain in his body. Bella passed him a potion, which he downed quickly, and the two of them made their way upstairs._

* * *

 _"Where are we going, Bella?" Naomi cried, running to keep up with her sister._

 _"Shut up," Bellatrix replied, going into a Muggle cafe and pointing at the Muggle who was closest to the door. "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _The next nine people in her reach suffered the same fate Bella would scream something at her mother before she killed each of the Muggles. Clearly not in her own mind, once she realized what she had done she burst out screaming and crying; she finally lost control and she fell to the floor. The rest of the Muggle people had run screaming, but Naomi just stared at her sister in the shadows of death._

 _"Why…?"_

 _"She did it," Bella whispered to her sister, and the two locked eyes for a moment asBella pushed her thoughts into her sister's head. Her mother had raped her... Naomi didn't say anything, she just went up to her sister and wrapped her arms around her._

 _"Get out of here, Naos. Amalie doesn't live too far from here," Bella whispered, for once in her life being nice to her little sister. "I'm sorry; I love you, kid."_

When I was pulled back into reality I had tears in my eyes. How did I have no idea that Astoria Malfoy was as sadistic as this? How could I have just left those three kids in her care?

"Brightworth, take Miss Malfoy to the Ministry until we figure this whole thing out," I ordered one of my coworkers.

Colic Brightworth looked at me in disgust. "Why aren't I taking her to Azkaban?"

"Because I told you not too," I retorted with a roll of my eyes. "We can further interview her and her family at the Ministry. The rest of you will go to Malfoy Manor and get Scorpius and Astoria Malfoy. Bring them to the Ministry and wait for me before questioning them."

"Where are you going, Sir?" Brightworth asked.

"I have some business to take care of," I told him as I made my way out of the Muggle cafe. Amalie only lived a few blocks away in a little cottage on Apple Blossom Avenue; that's where Bella had told Naomi to go. Plus, I had to talk to Amalie anyway. I wanted to ask her if she would sign the foster parent papers with me so we could take care of Naomi, Scorpius, and Bellatrix.

"Harry," she sighed in relief once she saw me. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened?" I asked, embracing her.

"Naomi came here about three hours ago..." Amalie paused. "I think you should talk to her."

I went into the living room where Naomi was curled up on the couch, watching television. She had a blanket around her and Amalie's kitten, Snowball, was curled up in her arms. Naomi was absentmindedly rubbing the kitten's snow white fur to calm herself; her blue eyes red from crying. Once she noticed I was in the room, she grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have too," I said with a smile. "I already talked to your sister."

Naomi frowned. "Is she going to go to Azkaban?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I comforted. "When this show is over, will you come to the Ministry with me?"

Naomi nodded. "Okay."

I smiled and went into the kitchen, where Amalie was sipping some tea. "What did she tell you?"

"Not much," Amalie said. "Just that something bad had happened and that you would be here soon."

She knew I would be coming, I thought sadly, looking over at the traumatized girl who was still curled up in the blanket. I sighed and turned back to Amalie, "Astoria has been abusing them."

Amalie glared in shock, and tears sprung to her eyes. "That bitch! I could kill her!"

"Death is too kind a fate to her," I announced with a dark glare. "She should be put through the same torture."

"It's like Goldilocks became a serial killer," Amalie exclaimed. "I always thought Astoria was so nice…"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, but I understood where she was coming from. Astoria was a nice person on the outside, and she didn't give off any hints of what she was really like on the inside.

"What's going to happen to the kids now?" Amalie asked. "Their father was killed years ago. Wasn't he?"

I nodded. "Yes, he was. I have reason to believe that was her as well...I always suspected it because her alibi was really shaky for that night, but I never imagined..." I shook my head. "Anyway, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I want to know if you want to foster them with me."

"Foster them?" Amalie blinked in surprise. "How would that even work?"

"Well, it would work better if maybe...you would move in with me?" I held my breath tentatively and waited for her answer.

"Harry…" Amalie paused. "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"I'm going to take them in with or without you," I admitted. "But I would love for you to help me through it… yes, I'm asking you to move in with me." Amalie squealed, causing me to laugh. Sometimes I forget she's younger than me, because she is so wise and mature, but then something like this happens to remind me of her immaturity. Not that I really cared about the age difference; I loved her for who she was. "So, that's a yes, I take it?"

Amalie smiled. "Yes."

"Mr. Potter?" Naomi asked, coming into the room with Snowball still in her arms. "The show is over, I think I'm ready to go now."

* * *

In the end, none of it happened right. Once we got to the Ministry, I found out that Astoria was nowhere to be found. She had vanished into thin air once she had locked Scorpius in Malfoy Manor's cellar. I couldn't believe that the merciless, sadistic fucking bitch actually got away. Unfortunately I also couldn't get the Minister to let Bellatrix stay with me, however I did manage to get her on a secure ward at St. Mungo's instead of Azkaban. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than the alternative. I swore to myself that I would do whatever I could to help Scorpius and Naomi. No one else was going to hurt them.

* * *

Horror Fest: "Death's too kind a fate for him/her." [dialogue] "I broke a lot of toys when I was a child, you know. Let's hope I learned how to play gently, for your sake." [dialogue] "I'm bored. I need kittens to torture or something." [word] death [word] torture [word] victim [word] ruthless [word] mercy [word] kill [word] beg [word] blood [word] merciless [word] sadistic [spell] Killing Curse or Avada Kedavra [spell] Crucio or Cruciatus Curse [Mental Illness] PTSD [mental illness] psychopathic personality disorder [action/plot point] Main character is torturing another. [action/plot point] Main character commits crimes against an innocent. [action/plot point] Feature a child [action/plot point] Feature a muggle [location] Ministry of Magic [location] Grimmauld Place [location] Diagon Alley [location] Malfoy Manor

Flying: [Location] Diagon Alley. [Character] Astoria Malfoy

BINGO: 45. (feeling) gloomy

Chocolate Frog Cards: Double Ended Newt: Challenge: Incorporate a pet into your story. Restriction: It must not be a canonical pet such as Crookshanks.; Pet used: Cat named Snowball

Gringotts Bank: [Words Instead of Laughing] Cackled. [Words instead of saw] Noticed. [Crimnial Minds Dialogue] "It's like Goldilocks became a serial killer." [OC Male Names] Colic Brightworth [Family Words] Foster, mother, child, connection [Friend Words] Coworker [Colors] White [Café names] Late Latte Diner

Triwizard Tournament: (Object) Port Key


	9. September 2, 2021

**Sweet Dreams Turn into Nightmares**

 _September 2nd, 2020_

Everything happened so fast. One day we were bringing the kids to school—then the next minute, one of them mysteriously fainted in the Hospital Wing, causing us to be called in immediately.

We didn't know what was going on. e weren't even told which child it was who was sick. All that we were told was that we had better get there fast.

Harry was panicking so much, that we had to take the Floo as he wasn't stable enough to apparate, which was unsurprising—I couldn't really concentrate either.

Once we got to the school, we were met by Neville. Ginny was also there, which told us that it was either James, Albus, or Lily who was hurt.

"Nev," Harry breathed. "What's going on?"

"Why is she here?" Ginny snapped, shooting me a disgusted glare. I rolled my eyes. Why did that matter when one of the kids were sick? When we didn't even know what was wrong with them?

Harry ignored her—God only knows what would have happened if he didn't. - keeping his attention on Neville, who looked a little pale.

"It's Lily," he started, his lips sculpting into a worried frown. "She fainted in the hospital wing. Lyra is doing tests on her as we speak...she still hasn't gained consciousness"

"What caused her to faint?" Harry asked, scratching his head like he always did when he was bewildered by something.

Neville shrugged. "You'll have to ask Lyra."

The three of us made our way to the hospital wing, even though I knew Ginny was less than pleased about my presence. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything else to me or Harry—presumably because she knew that neither of us were going to answer her question.

Once we got to the Hospital Wing, we were forced to wait until Lyra was done assessing Lily. It seemed like hours passed by before she emerged from the private ward, a frown clear on her face.

"Is she okay?" I demanded to know as soon as Lyra came over to us.

"No," Lyra said truthfully. "She will be...but currently she is massively underweight as well as dehydrated, she also has mysterious bruises on her lower body."

"Do you..." Harry paused. "Do you think she was raped?"

"I won't know anything until Lily wakes up," Lyra nodded. "But it sure looks that way."

"I bet it was that Malfoy boy," Ginny huffed, shaking her head. "I told you letting him in her life would be nothing but trouble!"

"Shut up," I snapped. "Scorpius loves Lily, he would never hurt her."

Ginny went to open her mouth again, only to be cut off by Lyra. "You forget that Scorpius is my nephew who you're talking about, Ginny. I will kick you out if you keep talking bad about my students."

Ginny sighed, but didn't say anything else. I couldn't believe her. Scorpius would never, ever in a million years hurt Lily. I was sure of it. Ginny however, couldn't let go of her prejudices.

"Lyra…" she paused. "Why can't you see the truth?"

I rolled my eyes. Scorpius' father was Lyra's brother; they were as close as siblings could get before Draco died. I knew full well that Lyra was never going to see any of the Malfoy's the way that Ginny did. Lyra swiftly kicked Ginny out, which left just the three of us.

"Can we see her?" Harry asked anxiously.

"She's asleep," Lyra answered. "I sedated her so she could get some rest before can go in there, just try not to wake her up."

Once I stepped through the door, my heart broke. Lily, who was only thirteen years old, looked like she was about nine due to the massive amount of weight that she had lost. She looked like a resplendent doll–the kind that you're afraid to touch in case it breaks. The wait for her to wake up was worse though; it felt like the emotional equivalent of watching paint dry. It was so agonizingly painful, but eventually, three hours later, she woke up. The room she was staying in was small–just a four poster bed with matching nightstand occupied it. When Lily saw the three of us in her room, she sighed. I could already tell that she wanted anything but to talk.

"I'm not talking to you," she retaliated,, a distant, lost look on her face. "I'm fine."

"You can keep trying to convince yourself of that all you want, Lily." Lyra said. "But the truth is, you're not fine. You haven't been fine in a while. That's why you've been wearing a glamour."

Lily wiped tears away from her eyes, looking at Lyra with an unreadable look. "No, I..."

"Lily," I whispered. "When was the last time you ate?"

Lily shrugged, looking down at her lap so she could avoid everyone's gazes. "A while ago."

"I've diagnosed you with Anorexia Nervosa," Lyra said softly. "It's a horrible illness, but you can get through it."

Lily nodded. "What happens now?"

"Now you start to get better," Lyra nodded. "You will be put in an extensive therapy program. Your food intake will be monitored as well."

"I just…" Lily paused. "I've had enough. I've seen enough. I just want out. I want it to end. I don't…I don't care anymore."

"Lily," I whispered, moving closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. "It'll be okay."

Lily nodded. "Maybe someday."

* * *

Triwizard: No and, resplendent, Sweet Dreams, Quote: "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" -Harry Potter, Genre: Family

Flying Lessons: Four Poster Bed, anorexia

Gringotts Prompts: [Prepositions] By, but [Feelings] Sympathetic, Ashamed [Psychological!AU] Anorexia Nervosa [Words instead of said] breathed, snapped, retaliated


End file.
